The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for producing a succession of self-adhesive labels carried on a backing of release material.
A number of methods for making multi-layer self-adhesive labels in web form are known. For example EP-A-0153185 discloses a method of producing two-layer self-adhesive labels employing two webs in an on-line operation in which two webs are printed, adhered together and die-cut to form self-adhesive labels in single pass. WO91/04850 and WO91/04851 also disclose methods of producing self-adhesive labels, in particular overlaminated labels. EP-A-0684129 discloses a method of producing labels in which a web is cut to form folded leaflets which are then adhered to a web. EP-A-0179575 discloses an apparatus for making labels off-line.
The present invention aims to provide an improved method of and apparatus for producing labels.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method of producing a succession of self-adhesive labels carried on a backing of release material, the method comprising the steps of: (a) providing a first web of release material carrying a succession of folded leaflets; (b) conveying the first web along a pathway by a web conveyor; (c) printing a second web with a succession of images along its length by at least one print station, the or each print station being driven independently of the web conveyor and being directly or indirectly registered with reference to the first web or the folded leaflets; (d) laminating the printed second web over the succession of folded leaflets; and (e) die-cutting through at least the second web as far as the release material to form a succession of self-adhesive labels.
The present invention further provides an apparatus for producing a succession of self-adhesive labels, carried on a backing of release material, the apparatus comprising a web conveyor for conveying a first web carrying a succession of folded leaflets, at least one print station for printing a succession of images on a second web, a laminating station for laminating the first and second webs together, with the folded leaflets being disposed therebetween, a die-cutting station for cutting a succession of self-adhesive labels out of a laminated assembly comprising the first and second webs and the folded leaflets therebetween, and a control system for directly or indirectly registering the or each print station with reference to the first web or the folded leaflets.